En Nuestra Habitación de Hotel
by Sharonliv Arzets
Summary: Una trama alternativa de Seis Hermanas ambientada en una habitación de París en la que Celia y Petra comparten un momento especial de charla y complicidad.


_Una historia corta protagonizada por Celia y Petra, que empecé a escribir en un lejano y a la vez cercano agosto del 2015, y que a lo largo de estos dos años ha sufrido pequeños cambios hasta quedar como actualmente podéis apreciarla aquí._

* * *

La mano izquierda de Celia parecía estar poseída al moverse a una velocidad impresionante cada vez que hacía que la pluma escribiera sobre el papel. Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana y la Silva ya se encontraba sentada enfrente del pequeño escritorio de su habitación de hotel en París, escribiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya era muy habitual que durante la madrugada tuviera sueños que le inspiraran grandes ideas para nuevos escritos. Ese día había sido uno de esos y era justo por ese motivo que se encontraba plasmando en tinta la idea que la había despertado de su plácido sueño.

Celia seguía ensimismada en la escritura cuando escuchó cómo un objeto algo pesado caía al suelo. Se giró hacia donde había provenido el ruido y vio a Petra boca abajo en la orilla de la cama, envuelta entre las sábanas y con un brazo extendido reposando incómodamente sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba pegada al lado izquierdo de la cama. Lo que se había caído había sido el libro que Petra había estado leyendo la noche anterior antes de que los mimos de Celia la hicieran perder todo el interés que había tenido en la lectura del libro.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, la Silva se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada y con paso firme, pero cuidadoso se acercó a la cama. Al estar ahí su mirada se llenó de adoración al apreciar el cabello suelto y alborotado que medio cubría la espalda desnuda de su amada. La punta de los dedos de las manos empezaron a arderle por las ganas que tenía de acariciar aquella espalda en la que con tanto frenesí se había aferrado la noche anterior, mientras soltaba el nombre de Petra como si fuera una oración sagrada. Celia pudo ver la marca de sus propias uñas en la piel suave, cosa que la hizo esbozar una sonrisita tonta. Ya habían pasado algunos años desde que ambas por fin habían podido estar juntas, pero para Celia seguía pareciendo todo casi irreal. Jamás olvidaría los días en que sus esperanzas de estar con Petra se desvanecían tras las conversaciones con Francisca, en las cuales su hermana le repetía una y otra vez lo imposible que era que dos mujeres pudieran estar juntas. Lo que tampoco olvidaba era que Francisca había sido al mismo tiempo uno de sus apoyos más grandes junto a Diana y Adela, cuando su decisión de tratar de armarse una vida al lado de la mujer que amaba se hizo más fuerte y firme que nunca.

En la actualidad Celia y Petra se encontraban en París, hospedadas en un hotel muy tranquilo y poco ostentoso, en el que siempre tenían cuidado de deshacer la cama de la segunda habitación para que nadie sospechara de su relación.

La mirada de Celia se tiñó de tristeza al repasar ese último pensamiento. No le gustaba tener que aparentar que Petra era solamente una amiga suya. Ella deseaba poder gritarle al mundo que amaba a Petra Fuentes. Ella quería poder tener el privilegio del que gozaban las otras personas que no estaban enamoradas de alguien de su mismo género. Había ocasiones en las que el corazón le dolía cuando iba por la calle y se daba cuenta que no podía besar en público a la mujer que amaba. Su mirada viajó del cuerpo de Petra al suelo, en donde se encontraba tirado el libro que Petra había hecho caer sin querer. Se alejó un poco de la cama y se agachó para recogerlo. Era "Night and Day" de Virginia Woolf. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Silva al darse cuenta lo lejos que quedaba aquel: "Cómo me gustaría a mí leer, aunque sólo fuera en español, lo del otro idioma ya me parece una cosa de magia" que Petra había dicho al poco tiempo de conocerse. Y ahora, la misma mujer que había dicho aquello ya era una ávida lectora no sólo de libros en español e inglés, sino también en francés, aunque estos le seguían costando un poco más.

— ¿Qué hace mi Román Caballero levantada tan temprano?

La voz de Petra hizo que Celia se sobresaltara tanto que casi la hizo volver a dejar caer el libro.

— Petra... Lo siento cariño, no quería despertarte. Tuve que levantarme un poquito más temprano porque...

— Lo sé, tuviste un sueño interesante que te dio una buena idea para algo nuevo qué escribir. ¿Me equivoco? — Petra se giró y se acomodó en la cama, sentándose y reposando la cabeza en la cabecera. Sus pechos desnudos quedaron al descubierto y sonrió al ver los ojos de Celia posados en ellos.

— Me conoces muy bien. — Dijo Celia simplemente, sin despegar su mirada de esos pechos generosos.

— Venga, échate otro rato conmigo. Tengo ganas de abrazarte y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez de hacer otras cosas. — Terminó la frase con una mirada pícara y una ceja alzada.

Al escuchar aquello Celia soltó una risita y entrecerró los ojos, mientras negaba divertida con la cabeza y ponía el libro de nuevo en la mesita de noche.

— Eres insaciable. — Exclamó en el mismo instante en el que se acomodaba con Petra en la cama y la envolvía de frente con sus brazos.

— Yo no tengo la culpa que mi mujer sea tan endiabladamente guapa. — Dijo al tiempo que hundía más su rostro en el cuello de Celia.

Ambas rieron y al poco rato cuando la habitación quedó en silencio, fue la Silva quien volvió a romperlo.

— Voy a luchar, Petra... Voy a seguir luchando el resto de mi vida para que un día más mujeres como yo, mujeres como nosotras no tengan que envidiar los privilegios de esas parejas conformadas por un hombre y una mujer.

Petra frunció levemente el ceño e hizo una mueca de desagrado que Celia no pudo ver por la posición en la que estaban. Con "lucha", Petra sabía que Celia se refería a seguir siendo sufragista y todo aquel asunto del activismo, aunque le parecía interesante, valeroso y sobre todo muy importante, le hacía recordar que fue el mismo movimiento que le arrebató a Celia ese primer amor correspondido: Aurora. Poco tiempo después de la muerte de la enfermera fue que Petra se dio cuenta que no estaba enamorada de Bernardo, sino de Celia; a quien no había querido más que como una amiga hasta que estuvo conviviendo más cerca de ella cuando ésta la dejó quedarse en su hogar después de que a Petra su padre la sacara de casa. Algo dentro de Petra le decía que Celia iba a tener un final parecido al de la enfermera que la Silva había amado tanto. El simple pensamiento la hacía estremecer, pero jamás dejaría de apoyar a Celia, incluso si al hacerlo eso alimentaba la posibilidad de que sus peores temores se hicieran realidad. Muy lejos quedaba ya su yo egoísta, ese yo que sólo pensaba en su propio beneficio y felicidad, sin importar qué le ocurriera a los demás a su alrededor, mientras ella estuviera bien. Esa Petra no era más que un recuerdo del pasado, un recuerdo del que la Petra actual no se sentía muy orgullosa, pero que respetaba por el hecho de que ese "viejo yo" había sido ella en algún momento de su vida y que de una u otra forma la había llevado a su yo del presente.

— Y yo voy a estar de tu lado, mi amor, apoyándote siempre. Si es lo que te hace feliz, yo lo apoyo.

Las palabras salieron natural y fluidamente de sus labios. Celia al escucharla sonrió ampliamente y rompió el abrazo para hacer que la otra mujer la viera a los ojos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, estas lo dijeron todo. No mucho tiempo después, lo único que podía escucharse en aquella habitación de París eran gemidos de placer.


End file.
